tormented
by jezzyjez101
Summary: Naruto , best friend of Gaara and Kiba runs to konoha , but the Akatsuki still follow. SASUNARU, yaoi , lemon for later chapters.


DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters only this plot .

Chapter 1

Sunday night at konoha's most popular bisexuals bar . Sasuke , Shikamura , Gaara , kiba and Neji are sitting at their usual spot in the corner of the bar talking about things that often end up with Sasuke storming out or raging a fight .

" . .laid." boldly stated Gaara .

"And you need to shut the fuck up!" replied Sasuke angers lowly rising.

"now ,now children don't fight." cooed Neji in Gaara's ear, a smirk playing a across his lips as the red head started to shiver.

Sasuke was thanking all gods he finally shut up when Gaara's phone started to vibrate and Neji started to play with Gaara who was in his arm , Gaara finally swatted his hand away when the phone stopped vibrating he picked out his pocket and read the message , a flicker of shock and anger flitted across his face . he showed the message to kiba who tilted his head in confusion .

"Kisame!" Gaara called their old friend over who was also the bartender.

"what's wrong ?" the purple haired man said as he came running towards them.

he looked at the message and then sighed .

" He's fine don't worry he's fine , let me speak to Minato.' Kisame said ands he took the phone from Gaara and walked out the back ..the music was low as their was very little people tonight and sasuke could faintly hear the Kisame talking in the background . he heard Kisame saying something about a boy named Naruto was with him and that he's fine , he started saying addresses and numbers and ended off the conversation with telling the person he had to get back . Sasuke stared at Kisame as he walked through the door .

" Gaara before you break open my head and feed on my brain let me explain first . Naruto's back in konoha , shit just got bad and he had to get out from the sands country . that's all ."kisame said defending himself from Gaara's glare

"what happened and why didn't he tell me he was back ? " Gaara growled

Kisame looked around at the surroundings . " I don't think it's a good idea…" kisame started but was cut off when kiba and Gaara slammed there fists onto the bar , Shikamura and Neji tightened their grip on their lovers as they tried to calmed them down , Sasuke sat bewildered by the sudden change of the atmosphere the sudden dark aura surrounding the two was almost sickening , and people started to leave thinking their was going to be a fight ,Kisame's face soured as he watched customers leave .

" I don't give fuck tell me what happened! Naruto is not the type to get scared and run when he gets scared so that means it must be something really bad" Gaara said eyes darkening.

" it was bad but imp not the one to tell you , Naruto asked me to keep quiet and that's what I'm going to do . end of story . Meet me at the deans building of your school tomorrow so you can take him to class . you can talk with him all you want then . But I'm warning you , don't force him to talk if he doesn't want to , he just got out of the hospital.

Gaara's eyes widened .

"H-h-h-ospital ? what the hell happened ?" kiba screeched causing Shikamura to wince before calming him down again .

"he's fine , but if you want to see him , your ass better be in front of that deans office tomorrow at 9 , before classes start." kisame said ending the conversation and walking away .

some women walked into the bar and started their mad women cries when they saw Sasuke at the bar . as he was about to tell them to piss off when he felt a hand tapping on his arm , he looked and realised it was kisame offering him a cigarette , he took one out and watched as kisame offered one to Gaara who put one in-between his lips , kisame put the packet away and helped up a lighter to Gaara's cigarette before he held it up for Sasuke's .Kisame went to help a customer who was calling for him .

Sasuke turned to Gaara and watched as his friends face filled with thought , Sasuke was friends with Gaara before any of them because , Gaara , on his first day walked up to the Uchiha and stole his cigarette, the two got into a fight and ended up in the park down the road , both fully beat up and laughing .Sasuke was one of the few people Gaara actually spoke to and acknowledged and vice versa .he had seen many expressions on the red heads face but this one , he had never seen.. they sat in silence until Gaara and Sasuke were half way done with their smoke.

"who was kisame talking about ?" Neji asked carefully .

Gaara sighed smoke curling off his lips , " Naruto , our childhood friend , he and kiba were born here , and I was born in the sands country , I moved here when I was extremely young and we became friends ."

"what's with the worry over him?"

"well as you know I moved here about a year ago , but the thing is we lived here before, I wanted to see my homeland so the three of us moved to the sand country for a year and then me and kiba started noticing Naruto disappearing every night , me and kiba decided to move back because we didn't like the country and once we told him about it he decided to stay behind , when we came back we found out he was part of the Takatsuki," the others flinched slightly at the name . " He calls us every week to see how were doing , but … he has not called in the last 2 or 3 weeks and now we get a message from his father saying his missing."

"And now has back ?"

"Apparently"

"jeez you sound closer to him than kiba."

"we were friends before me met kiba but kiba is still our best friend . we met kiba about three years after we became friends."

"a lot closer , and I'm fine with how close I've gotten , you two are just fucked up." kiba chirped in

Gaara smiled . "I wonder if he's still a good one to lay…" Gaara muttered before he could stop himself .the boys eyes widened in confusion. " and before anyone could say anything kisame jumped in .

"OFCOURSE YOU DUMBASS! He's got a new tattoo and his piercing …" kisame paused licking his lips. "I'm struggling to keep my hands off the boy . Sasuke , I know I said your piercing are gorgeous but jeez that boy just screams fuck me!

Sasuke had 1 eye brow piercing , 2 piercing in his bottom lip , a nose ring and a trial of earrings on his left upper left ear , all courtesy of kisame .

"tch." Sasuke snorted and kisame giggled .

"he said he's going to try going straight". kisame said sadly

" too troublesome" said Shikamura reading a text on his phone no one saw him pull out . "come on guys finish up , there's an emergency assembly being held at the school ,Gaara and Sasuke finished their cigarettes and downed the last of their drinks and then walked out to the other boys waiting outside .they all headed back to the dorms of surutobi academy.

The bys got told of for being late and the 'emergency' assembly was just to tell all the boys that they would be searching the rooms tomorrow for any illegal substances .the first thought that ran through their minds was Shikamura and Neji's room.

"Shit.." said Neji .

"Sasuke…" Shikamura said lazily.

Sasuke looked at Gaara and kiba sitting 2 row down from them and saw they were looking at the 3 of them with worried eyes . Sasuke sighed as he could only think of one thing .

"get your boyfriends were having an all-nighter ."

"Seriously?" Neji said sceptically

"yes now fucken go get them." Sasuke hissed . the two other boys went and got their boyfriends and Sasuke went to their room.

when he got their he started taking out all the bottles of alcohol and the smokes he and Gaara hid . he took one of gars packets and tried to put it in his pocket before Gaara saw him but failed as the redhead jumped on him and clutched on to him . "trying to steal my smokes are we?" Gaara said . Sasuke tried to get off the bed and push the red head off but Gaara wrapped his legs around the Sasuke's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck and bit lightly on his neck .Sasuke looked at Neji and the rest burst out laughing .Gaara bit harder . Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom. He saw Gaara biting him but that had gone numb so he assumed he would leave a large mark .Sasuke told the boy he needed to talk to Gaara and that they must start drinking . Sasuke closed the bathroom door and walked over to the counter where the basin was . he put his arms around Gaara's waist and lifted him to put him on the counter .Gaara never let go of him .

"Gaara, what's wrong , you only act like this when something's wrong ?" Sasuke said softly

Gaara bit harder.

"Ngh … is it about your friend who went to the Takatsuki? Sasuke enquired again.

"maybe." Gaara mumbled.

"come on sauce , your going to see him tomorrow."

"Naruto… Naruto never ran, never." the last words said as Gaara's voice cracking and a lone tear ran down his cheek .The hot liquid touching Sasuke's skin and he pulled Gaara closer and stroking his back .

"Just calm down , you'll see him tomorrow and everything will be ok , how does that crap saying go , there's always a storm after the rainbow… or some shit like that ."

Gaara let go off his neck and started giggling at Sasuke's word. Sasuke looked towards the door and called Neji .he smirked as the boy walked in almost immediately , he knew the long haired boy had been outside thee door listening to their conversation.

"Gaara you okay?"

"Yeah i'm f-mmmm" Gaara was caught off guard as Neji kissed . He wiped away the remnants of Gaara's tears and placed butterfly kisses on his eyelids . He smirked when he saw the tint of red on Gaara's face , that's when he realised Gaara's legs were still wrapped around Sasuke's waist .

"Gaara i'm pretty sure Neji's fucked you a couple of times but you still act like a virgin getting their first kiss." Sasuke said smugly and Gaara snorted .he let go of Sasuke and Neji picked him up and walked back into the room. Sasuke looked into the mirror and wiped off Gaara's spit, tears and his own blood from his neck and looked at the big red and blue mark and sighed

" well I guess my school jacket is going to be helpful for once ."

Gaara heard him and burst out laughing. Sasuke walked into the room and walked out to the balcony and took the cigarette Gaara now had . It was night so no one could see the smoke . He took a drag and noticed that it was one of his cigarettes and not Gaara's . He looked at Gaara and Gaara started laughing again , Sasuke could hear the faint sadness in Gaara's laugh and sighed .

"Come on we gotta start finishing this stuff off ."

He finish shed the smoke and headed off inside to start with the other boys .

They all took a bottle and started drinking , and all the empty smoke packets and bottles they put in the heavy sleepers room on the first floor , because they wont wake up when the teachers come and they will get caught … an old prank the boys used to do .

"Iruka - sensei is gonna be a bitch tomorrow "said Shikamura . Who sat outside while Sasuke was having another smoke.

"hn." was Sasuke's dazed reply .

Well that's the first chapter , please review and tell me if I should carry on with the story .

This is my first fanfic , all I ever do is read I love this website .Sorry for any mistakes , my computer speaks its own language.


End file.
